Part of a Pack
by Animechibifangirl
Summary: Sakura befriended a pack of wolves, but the one with the black fur and red eyes seemed to stand out the most. Just a short oneshot. SasuSaku wolf fic.


**Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I've posted anything here, and I'm really sorry for that! I would really appreciate it if you read my sort of important note at the end of this oneshot!**

**This little oneshot was a request from Sarah (guest)! **

**Sarah requested another wolf fic! **

**Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like this! **

**This story is somewhat edited.. I say somewhat because I had a few friends of mine read over it, but they didn't notice any mistakes, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Part of the Pack**

Sakura was only eight when she had her first experience with the wolves. Being her naive self, she had been wandering through the forest, collecting the pretty flowers that her best friend, Ino, told her about.

Bending down to pick a few more, Sakura heard the sound of feet, or in this case, paws. Looking up, she saw a small pack of wolves, consisting of maybe eight or nine. Strangely enough, though, she wasn't frightened.

Large, emerald eyes blinked.

Some of the wolves were a dark brown, some a light golden color, or even a light gray. One peculiar wolf was dark brown with a redish tint.

Scanning the pack, Sakura noticed a couple of the wolves were smaller than the others. She assumed these wolves were younger pups.

One of the younger wolves stood out the most. This particular wolf had midnight black fur. Its eyes were a blood red, like a few others.

Sakura was nearly hypnotized as she looked into the pup's irises.

But as fast as the wolves came, they left just as quickly.

* * *

At the age of thirteen, Sakura encountered the wolves once more.

It was the same pack, she noted. The same pack that had the wolf with the dark black fur. And this time, the black wolf was much larger. It was a little taller than her waist.

Wanting to actually interact with the wolves this time around, Sakura cautiously stepped toward the pack. She noticed them tense up at her approach, but she was still not afraid.

Sakura held her hand out as a sign of friendliness. It was the black wolf who first understood that she meant no harm.

Slowly, almost confidently, the black wolf trotted up to Sakura despite the warning growls and whines his pack let out.

The black wolf sniffed Sakura's hand and licked it, indicating his acceptance of her. Sakura smiled and giggled when the wolf rubbed his head against her stomach.

Noticing the uncharacteristic playfulness of their pack mate, the other wolves must have realized that this girl meant no harm. The rest of the pack walked up to Sakura to sniff her and nudge her.

Sakura couldn't help but feel like this was where she belonged. She felt so warm and welcome. She felt as if she were part of the pack.

After her acceptance by the wolves, Sakura spent the next few years going to the forest every day to spend time with them.

She played with all the wolves. She threw sticks in a game of fetch as people often do with their pet dogs. She would run around with them even though she could never keep up.

Despite their obvious differences, Sakura never though of them as inferior to herself. There were no classifications such as "human" or "wolf". Because these wolves were her friends. That's what she considered them. Friends. Family, even.

Out of her "family", Sakura had to admit that the black furred wolf was her favorite, and she liked to believe that he favored her as well.

Even though she was not technically part of their pack, the black wolf often treated her as a pack mate. A special pack mate.

He would often sprawl out beside her with his head or his paw on her lap. He did not play as much as the other wolves, but he did spend much time with Sakura. If he believed his other pack mates were being to rough with her, he would growl and snap at them.

Sakura would only giggle and wrap her arms around his neck in reassurance. This always seemed to calm him down.

Yes, Sakura loved her pack.

* * *

When Sakura was eighteen, she discovered something absolutely shocking.

She had gone to the forest as she often did to see her pack. When she arrived, she was confused to find that none of the wolves were there. This worries her greatly.

She waited a while to see if any of them would come out.

Sakura was near tears when none of the pack came to see her that day. Rising from her spot on the ground, she prepared to head home, hoping her pack would come back tomorrow.

It was when she turned to leave that she heard the rustle of bushes and twig snapping.

Excited that her pack had come after all, Sakura whirled around. She was confused, although not quite disappointed to see the black wolf standing in front if her, alone.

Before she could reach any conclusions as to why her wolf was by himself, the strangest thing occurred.

Her dark wolf transformed.

Sakura watched as the wolf's bones visibly shifted to that of a human. She could not help the widening of her eyes and the slight dropping of her mouth.

Her wolf was human. He looked to be about her age as well.

She would be lying if she said that he was not the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

"You-you're human," Sakura gaped.

The wolf-turned human smirked. Slowly, but confidently, the man walked up to her the same way he did when he was a wolf, accepting her for the first time.

"Are you not pleased?" he asked her. His voice was deep and rich and absolutely alluring.

Sakura flushed and stuttered, "I-I am, but-"

"Shocked, I know," the man finished for her.

Almost nervously, the man reached down to grab Sakura's hand.

"I'm really a werewolf. Although I don't just change on full moons. I can pretty much change back and forth when I want to. When I first met you, I was a wolf, so I couldn't reveal my human form to you. If I had met you ad a human, I wouldn't have been able to reveal my wolf form to you." he explained.

Still shocked, Sakura asked him, "W-why are you revealing yourself now?"

He smiled and squeezed her hand, "Because my pack and I agreed that we could trust you. You're ver special to us, Sakura. Special to me."

As if emphasizing his point, the werewolf brought her hand up and kissed it.

"I don't even know your name," Sakura muttered, embarrassedly.

He chuckled, "It's Sasuke."

"Well, _Sasuke_" Sakura said, trying his name for the first time, "you're very special to me too."

Sasuke's eyes softened, and he pulled her into his arms. Sakura stiffened at first, but then she relaxed and wrapped her own arms around his torso.

Wolf or human, Sakura knew for sure that _this_, here in Sasuke's arms, is where she really, truly belonged.

* * *

**Okay, so for those who care enough to read this, I want to let you guys know that I am working on a story. A multi-chaptered story. Shocking, I know. I'm really determined to finish this story! I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, but you can expect more than ten!**

**I'm planning to finish the story entirely before I post it anywhere because I'm a slow writer, and I don't want my updates to catch up with me. If that happened, people would be wondering why I'm not updating, and I would be rushing to finish. You guys don't want that, right? **

**But anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know because I'm really excited for everyone to read it xD**

**However, it might be a while for me to upload it because I'm only maybe half way done writing it.. *sweat drop***

**I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot in the meantime! Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews motivate me to keep writing, and I wouldn't mind a few requests as well!**

**-Sasusaku Uchiha**


End file.
